Ian's Sandslash
Sandslash is the first Pokémon shown to be owned by Ian, and is his starter Pokémon. It is first travel companion Pokémon, almost always seen outside of its Pokéball. It holds the Earth Plate. Pokémon Tales: Ian Sandshrew first appeared with Ian when he arrived in Kanto in Vs. Sandshrew. It battle Lt. Surge's Raichu in his first gym battle, being almost defeated. However, it evolved into Sandslash during the battle, and won the battle because of it. Sandslash travels outside its Pokéball, being Ian's travel companion. In Vs. Machop, when it battled Damian and his Machop, it defeated it with one attack. In Vs. Drowzee, when Conway challenges Ian to a battle, Ian chooses Sandslash to battle Conway's Poliwhirl. Despite the type disadvantage, Sandslash wins. Sandslash battles Franklin's Drowzee, believing him to be the Saffron city Gym Leader. Due to not having any experience with Psychic types before, it was a difficult battle. However, Sandslash learns Dig during the battle, which allowed them to take the victory. In Vs. Squirtle, Sandslash prepares to fight Squirtle, but they are interrupted. Later, Sandslash helps defend the Squirtle Squad against the poacher's bombs. In Vs. Gastly, Sandslash assists Ian look for Ghost type Pokémon, finding Gastly. Sandslash has the ability to sense out enemy traps, such as pitfalls and nets. In Vs. Bulbasaur, Sandslash detects a net, preventing Ian from getting caught. In Vs. Golbat, he also protected him from the dropping floor at the Fuchsia City gym. Sandslash battled Koga's Golbat, and while originally unable to do anything against the aerial Pokémon, it managed to defeat Golbat with Rollout, winning the match. In Vs. Cloyster, Sandslash assisted Ian in sneaking into the Team Rocket Game Corner base, and then with battling Carr and his Cloyster. Despite Cloyster's massive defense, Sandslash held it off until Officer Jenny arrived. In Vs. Primeape, when Ian tries to catch a wild Mankey, Sandslash fights it first. However, Mankey's Thrash attack overwhelms it, defeating it. In Vs. Lickitung, Ian uses Sandslash to battle Cobalt's Lickitung. Due to Lickitung's powerful attacks, Sandslash was barely able to keep up. Lickitung uses Hyper Beam, which knocked Ian into the water, revealing he can't swim, which ended the battle. In Vs. Golduck, while chasing Cobalt who stole Misty's Pokémon, Sandslash charged in first, but was defeated by Golduck's Hydro Pump. In Vs. Scyther, Ian uses Sandslash to fight Gary's Scyther in the final round of their match. Despite Scyther's speed advantage, Sandslash was able to detect Scyther's movements, and defeat him. In Vs. Marowak, when Cobalt attacks the group in Mt. Moon, Sandslash confronts his Marowak to protect Elise. Marowak unleashes several fast and powerful attacks, defeating it. In Vs. Onix, Sandslash was Ian's final Pokémon to go against Brock and his Onix. Despite its attacks being sensed or blocked with ease, Sandslash learned Gyro Ball, allowing it to defeat Onix. In Vs. Rhydon, Sandslash is Ian's final choice against Giovanni and his Rhydon, which overpowers them at first. However, Sandslash defeats Rhydon, but is too weak after the fight to assist in the escape from Team Rocket. In Vs. Mr. Mime, Sandslash helps Ian quickly catch a Mr. Mime. In Vs. Charizard, when Ian's Charizard goes on a rampage, Ian uses Sandslash to fight against it. However, Mr. Mime is the one that won the battle. In Vs. Rapidash, Ian used Sandslash as his final choice in his first match against Blaine. It defeats his Ninetales and battles Rapidash. However, he accidentally calls for him to use Dig, going through the platform stage and almost falling into the lava below. After this incident, Ian forfeited the match. In Vs. Hypno, Ian used Sandslash to battle a Cueball and his Hypno. He showed much more skill in combatting the Psychic type, winning with ease. In Vs. Lapras, Sandslash gets its toughest challenge to this point, when it battles Lorelei's Lapras. Despite Ian's masterful skills with using Sandslash's abilities, it doesn't even land a blow on Lapras, and is defeated. In Vs. Moltres, Ian used Sandslash to help him avoid Team Rocket grunts while climbing Mt. Ember. However, it is defeated by an ambush from Carr's Cloyster. In Vs. Magmar, Sandslash gets a rematch against Blaine's Rapidash, showing off its newly learned Magnitude. It defeats Rapidash with ease, and is swapped out so Charizard can fight Magmar. In Foreign Fighters in the Search for Mew, Ian uses Sandslash when he makes a detour to Mixas. It assists in fighting Shadow, then is used to battle Dakota's Seviper named Khyber. After a tough match, the two tie. During the Indigo League, Ian only used Sandslash in one battle, against Gary in Vs. Blastoise. It was chosen first to combat its Arcanine. Arcanine puts up a tough fight, but is defeated by Sandslash. Sandslash is then defeated by Gary's Nidoking. In Vs. Eevee, Ian leaves Sandslash at Professor Oak's lab when he leaves for Johto, asking it to train the other Pokémon at the lab. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Gary 2, Ian chooses Sandslash to fight against Gary. It battles Gary's Scizor, the two colliding with several blade attacks. Sandslash uses a blade Magnitude, shaking Scizor from contact with Sandslash. Gary recalls Scizor and chooses Blastoise, and the two are equally matched. However, Blastoise's type advantage and Hydro Pump assist it in defeating Sandslash. In Vs. Harrison 2, Sandslash is chosen to battle Harrison's Steelix. Sandslash makes up for its defeat against Gary, able to overpower Steelix with ease, especially with its Blade Magnitude technique, implementing it in midair. It then battles Harrison's Houndoom, where it was restricted due to Houndoom's Counter, so the two whittle each other's health down, before Sandslash made a finishing Magnitude 10. Its next battle was against Harrison's Blaziken, where the two remain equal for a time. However, Sandslash is defeated in the end, but the battle caused Blaziken to use his held Sitrus Berry. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Mudkip, Sandslash appeared in a flashback, greeting Ian as he returned to Professor Oak's lab. In Vs. Trapinch, Ian recalls Sandslash into his party, so it can play in the desert that he had found. They discover a Trapinch while there, using Arena Trap to lure them into a fight. Sandslash revealed its new Swift attack, and battled Trapinch twice. Ian then caught Trapinch afterwards. In Vs. Manectric, Sandslash is sent back to Professor Oak. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Sandslash makes a cameo while greeting Ian. In Vs. Battle Dome, Ian calls on Sandslash and Vibrava to battle Dome Ace Tucker's Swampert and Arcanine. The two utilize a heavy combo of Sandstorm and Sand Tomb, giving them an initial lead. Sandslash's power proved necessary, as it was able to repel the attacks of Swampert and Arcanine, while Vibrava provided support with Feint and Screech. After getting hit by Tucker's Fire and Water Fusion, Ian made his own combo, combining Sandstorm and Dragon Breath to create the combo Dragon's Breath. This combo attack was strong enough to defeat both opposing Pokémon, winning Ian the match. In Desperate Call for Help, Sandslash appeared at Professor Oak's ranch. It was met by Dakota, and Sandslash gave Dakota information that led him to obtaining Ian's phone number. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Crisis in the Dream World!, Sandslash is first chosen to hold back the Demogorgon. Sandslash is able to land several blows, and is eventually accompanied by Titan the Metagross and Kommo-o. Despite the three of them working together, Demogorgon still goes strong. When Gash chooses MissingNo. to distort space enough to return Demogorgon, it caused the three Pokémon facing it to be returned as well. Sandslash is chosen again to battle against Unown the Mirage Master, which is merged with MissingNo. Sandslash's role is to divert Unown's attacks to not hit Ian. It isn't that happy that it can't directly attack based off Ian's orders, but it complies and manages to protect Ian. In Vs. Darkrai, Sandslash is chosen to battle Tobias and his Heatran. The two clash with moves as Sandslash uses Sandstorm to trigger Sand Veil. Heatran is able to use Flash Cannon to reveal its location, though that doesn't stop Sandslash from landing a super effective Magnitude. Heatran then uses Magma Storm to burn out the Sandstorm, forcing Sandslash out for a confrontation. The two exchange attacks, with Sandslash defeating Heatran. In Vs. Tobias, Sandslash is the last Pokémon Ian has to face Tobias, battling his Slaking. Slaking's power overwhelms Sandslash at first, as well as Sandslash using weak level Magnitudes. Sandslash is able to deflect a Giga Impact with Night Slash Magnitude, defeating Slaking. It battles Gyarados next, being Intimidated by his ability. Gyarados strikes hard and defeats Sandslash, eliminating Ian from the competition. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Ian's Past 2, Sandslash appeared in a flashback as a Sandshrew. Ian tripped over it in the Orre Desert, picking it up and declaring it his first Pokémon. Sandshrew wasn't happy and Scratched Ian to escape. When Sandshrew was trapped in a Trapinch's Arena Trap, Ian saved it. Sandshrew responded by saving Ian and getting him to Phenac City. It stayed with him, becoming his first Pokémon. Sandshrew was shown learning with Ian, losing to a Marill early in their career but manages to defeat Justy's Gligar, which it had lost to 50 times previously, and beats Cail's Houndour easily. It helped track down Willie when he stole from Ian. Sandshrew, Ian and Willie became known as the "Muskateers of Pyrite." Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Sandslash is at Professor Oak's ranch with Ian's other Pokémon. When Bulbasaur assaults Violet and her Eevee, Sandslash intervenes to stop Eevee's Golden Tackle. The attack knocks Sandslash down, but it forces Bulbasaur to back off. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Alakazam, Sandslash is recalled to battle Sabrina, taking on Alakazam. The two have an intense battle against each other. Sandslash shows off a new variation of Sandstorm, where it is so minuscule that it keeps Sand Veil active all the time. The two continue to clash head on and eventually land powerful attacks that cause both of them to stop. In Vs. Patrat, Sandslash slumps back after its battle with Alakazam, but remains awake. This wins it the battle and Ian the Vertress Conference. In, Vs. Alder, Sandslash is Ian's last pokemon in its battle against Alder and battles Accelgor. With Sandstorm, Sandslash's Sand Veil allows it keep Accelgor at bay. Accelgor is defeated when it uses Final Gambit, making Sandslash lose half of its health. Sandslash then battles Alder's Volcarona. Volcarona takes the advantage for a bit, but copies its phasing technique thanks to its Sand Veil. Sandslash and Volcarona then engage in a fierce collision of attacks with a new Sand Edge combo. Both barely conscious, and their last attacks collide causing a massive explosion. Volcarona then collapses, and Sandslash is declared the winner. In Vs. Mandibuzz, Sandslash saves Katharine and Gothorita from a fall. In Vs. Archen, Sandslash battles with Sabrina's Alakazam against Domino's Spiritomb. The two defeat them then battle Meloetta. They defeat Meloetta and Ian snags it. It's revealed that Sandslash holds the Earth Plate. In Vs. Cynthia, Sandslash has an exhibition battle with Cynthia's Garchomp. The two are even and both utilize Sand Veil, leaving it a battle of will. The timer goes off after the two clash their strongest attacks, ending in a draw. In Vs. Pansear, Sandslash battles Paul's Staraptor. Sandslash defeats him in a single hit, but takes a pounding from Close Combat beforehand. It battled Empoleon next, having a long drawn out battle. While both Pokémon are on their stomachs, Sandslash lands a finishing hit that defeats Empoleon and wins Ian the match. In The Snow Empire, the Witch and the Travelers, Sandslash assists Mr. Mime defeat Snow Emperor's Mr. Rime. It then assists in battling Hsag, taking heavy damage from Tai Lung. It is healed by Blissey and it teams up with Snow Emperor's Alolan Marowak to defeat Meta Knight. It uses Sandstorm to hold off the Night King but is defeated. Sandslash made a cameo in Vs. Eelektross. Personality Sandslash is shown to be close to Ian, knowing exactly how he thinks and responds. It is very kind towards other people, warming up to Elise almost instantly. It takes everything Ian says to heart, such as to keep training at Professor Oak's ranch and train the other Pokémon. Despite now residing mostly at Professor Oak's ranch, it is regarded as one of Ian's strongest Pokémon. It will be recalled for Ian's big matches, and has shown to grow each time it returns. It usually has a new move, and faces off against the strongest foes without hesitation. Sandslash is shown to deeply care for and respect Ian, following his every order. It doesn't like his altruistic nature, especially when they put Ian in danger. It has enhanced senses, especially when it comes to the ground. It can sense traps such as holes in the ground and nets, stopping when detecting it. Ian is in tune with Sandslash, as he stops almost instantly when it detects something. Known Moves Improvised Moves * Sandstorm variations: Sandslash can utilize Sandstorm in different ways. It can create a sandstorm that buffs the opponent, form a sand wall, and create sand whips to attack. It can merely shake its quills to release the Sandstorm, as well as spin to fire a wall to attack. * Rollout Sandstorm: Sanslash spins with Rollout, releasing waves of sand to strike opponents. It then rolls and rams the foe with Rollout. * Gyro Ball Sandstorm: Sandslash spins with Gyro Ball, the silver ring being filled with sand. It then releases several bursts of sand rings, which harm the enemy. * Blade Magnitude: Sandslash makes contact with its opponent, and uses Magnitude to shake the opponent directly. This can also be done in midair. ** Night Slash Magnitude: An upgrade from Blade Magnitude. Sandslash uses the power of Night Slash to parry an opponent's attack then unleashes Magnitude by vibrating its claw. * Dragon's Breath: A combination attack with Vibrava. Vibrava uses Dragon Breath, and Sandslash spins behind it with Sandstorm. Sandstorm increases the size and power of the Dragon Breath, allowing it to hit two foes. * Sand Blade: Sandslash uses Night Slash and forms a Sandstorm around its claw. The Sandstorm forms an elongated blade which is used to slash through opponents and their attacks. * Minuscule Sandstorm: Sandslash releases a Sandstorm that is so microscopic that it can't be seen by the naked eye. While it doesn't do damage it allows Sandslash's Sand Veil ability to remain active indefinitely. * Shockwave Earthquake: Sandslash strikes the air with its claw, releasing vibration waves that travel as a shockwave through the air. This allows it to strike airborne opponents. * Body Stone Edge: Sandslash forms Stone Edge stones around its quills or claws, allowing it to attack at close range with it. If it curls up then its body is protected by Stone Edge with deters the foe. * Phasing Sand Veil: Sandslash vibrates its body so fast with its Sand Veil ability that it allows attacks to go through it. It can still be hit by shockwave based forces. * Sand Edge: Sandslash crumbles Stone Edge into sand, controlling it around its body and forming them into large swords. The blades then circle Sandslash as it charges and slashes through anything that comes close to it. It is considered its Ultimate attack. A Random Pokémon Show In the special episodes of ARPS, Ian appeared and used Sandslash. In The Most Awesome Tournament Ever Part 1, Ian chose Sandslash to battle against Ahmad and his Yveltal. Despite Yveltal's power, Sandslash easily overpowered and defeated it. In The Most Awesome Blooper Tournament Ever, Sandslash was Ian's choice against Ash's Greninja in the blooper tournament. It went unharmed from Greninja's attacks, and defeated it with one ineffective move. Known Moves Super Smash Bros: Battle! Sandslash appears as the main Pokémon for Ian, who is represented as a Mii Swordfighter. In Finding the Perfect Fit, Sandslash battled alongside Shulk's Drapion to battle Wii Fit Trainer's Meditite and Toon Link's Squirtle. Revealing the Final Smash Final Edge, combining Sandstorm and Gyro Ball, Team Blade won. In Respect, Sandslash and Drapion battle Team Emblem's Servine and Combusken. They survive their Final Smashes, and win the battle. In Rivals Collide, Sandslash and Drapion battle Team Evil's Mewtwo and Tyranitar. Despite coordinating to fight the opponents they were strong against, Team Evil wins the battle. Known Moves Final Smash * Final Edge: Sandslash spins with Gyro Ball, the silver ring being filled with sand. It then releases several bursts of sand rings, which harm the enemy. Trivia * Sandslash is Ian's signature Pokémon. * Sandslash is considered by many characters to be Ian's strongest Pokémon. * Sandslash has a natural ability of sensing abnormalities or vibrations in the Earth. It's a gag that only Ian notices when Sandslash detects a trap. * Sandslash has been shown to be a powerful Pokémon, defeating Legendary Pokémon in a crossover event of a different series. * Sandslash's improvised move Gyro Ball Sandstorm was later fitted into its Final Smash in the Smash Bros series. * Sandslash is one of the few of Ian's Pokémon to appear in a series other than the Pokémon Tales series and didn't debut there. The others are Ian's Treecko and Gastly. * Sandslash has competed in 5 gym battles and 1 Frontier battle (Tucker). ** Sandslash battles 1 Elite Four Member and 1 Champion, battling Lorelei and Alder. * Sandslash becomes the third of Ian's Pokémon to defeat a Legendary/Mythical Pokémon. It defeated Tobias' Heatran. * Sandslash uses the most improvised techniques out of any Pokémon. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Super Smash Bros Battle